The Blessing and the Curse Traducción
by Etnie
Summary: Traducción.Original de The Black Arrow.Fingiendo que se enamora de Edward,Bella cumple el último deseo de Esme.Pero el sexy y posesivo Edward puede leer su mente.Puede hacerlo?Puede Bella olvidar el dolor de su adolescencia,y su seducción sin descanso?AH.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

First of all Thanks to Sally for let me do this, I'm going to introuce now the story a little bit en spanish, lol.

Hace un par de días me recomendaron este Fanfic, y aunque solo he leído los primeros capítulos, no pude evitar ponerme en contacto con la autora, y pedirle permiso para traducirlo. La hsitoria, es increible, esta muy bien narrada, y además promete. Pensé que todos teníais que conocer esta historia.

Gracias **The Black Arrow**, que me haya dado su bendición para traducir **The Blessing and the Curse. **

**(la tengo en mis favoritos)  
**  
Thanks **The Black Arrow** for your "blessing..."

**"¡Yo soy Heathcliff! Él está siempre, siempre en mi mente: no como un placer, yo no soy siempre un placer para mí misma, si no como mi propio ser. Por eso no vuelvas a hablar de separación, eso es imposible."**

**-Cumbres Borrascosas_ (Emily Brontë)_**

A través del tiempo, desde que los humanos han amado, han creído en las almas gemelas. Un persona ahí fuera, unida a ellos, la pieza que les falta a su alma. ¿Qué otra cosa prodría explicar ese sentimiento de ser incompleto, la necesidad de buscar, de registrar el globo hasta encontrar esa pieza del puzzle?

Todos desde la realeza hasta los campesinos han buscado, han mirado en los ojos de otro, preguntandose ¿eres tu? ¿te he encontrado?

Pero el destino no tiene un camino fácil para todos. A veces, la muerte interviene. A veces el mundo conspira para mantener a las almas gemelas separadas.

Pero otras veces, la medicina más dura de tragar es esa alma gemela que ha estado ahí todoa tu vida. La alma gemela que quiere consumirte, poseerte, beberse tu fuerza. El alma gemela que está atada a tí, y estás unido por esposa a ellos.

El destino le dio un cruda carta a Bella Swan. Este era un caso en el que quizás hubiese sido mejor que esas almas nunca se hubieran encontrado, pero, como siempre, se atrajeron el uno al otro como imanes negros.

Por una cara de la moneda, era una bendición, porque Bella tenía a su alma gemela a su lado desde el momento que ella abrió los ojos por primera vez en este mundo.

Pero en la cara opuesta, esa bendición era su maldición: su malvada alma gemela podía oir sus pensamientos, leerlos como un libro y usarlos a su antojo.

Le llevó casi toda su vida darse cuenta de que estaba siendo conquistada, y varios años escapar de su tirania.

Mientras Bella conducía hacía Forks, con lo ojos clavados en el horizonte, onligó a su mente a parar. Elección, se dijo así misma. El regalo más grandios de la vida es poder elegir.

Respiró profundamente algunas veces, tecnica que le fue enseñada por su psicóloga, y miró fijamente las difuminadas nuves moradas que cubrían Forks como moratones. Deliveradamente relajo la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante, el último rayo de sol destelleaba en su anillo de compromiso.

Permitió que la paz del esubernate follaje la calmara, y bajó su ventanilla para respirar el dulce aire. Intento frenar el sentimiento de que estaba conduciendo hacia una batalla. Aunque es lo que estaba haciendo.


	2. La Dimensión Cullen

**A/N:** Twilight no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer! Gracias a todos los que ya han añadido esta historia en sus alertas, y a esas amables almas que han comentado. ¡Eso da fuerzas! Este es el fanfic con el que hago mi debut, así que ser suaves, es mi primera vez. Una pequeña nota para haceros saber que esto va ha estar escrito en tercera persona, no la usual primera persona EPOV/BPOV. Estoy un poquito cansada de leer solo en primera persona y pensé que sería mucho más interesante poder incluir detalles que Bella y Edward aún desconocen. Bueno, y no tengáis miedo nos iremos metiendo en la (bella y ligeramente perturbada) cabeza de Edward según progrese. Gracias a mi beta, bookbag, que es mi fiel Tyler Durden.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: La Dimensión Cullen**

El coche de Bella bajaba por la montaña hacía Forks como un tren de juguete en un rail. Ella imaginaba que su coche era una criatura sensible, que sabía lo que quería, se sonrió por el pensamiento tan tonto.

Cuando era una niña, siempre fantaseo que los objetos inanimados estaban vivos, que tenían personalidad y opiniones, propósitos y destinos, cosas que ha ella se le negaban siempre. Se había contentado entonces con ponerles nombres a un árbol, a una silla, a su bicicleta, nombres ridículamente infantiles, imaginaba que eran sus amigos, que le ayudaban en su búsqueda.

Cuando Edward lo descubrió, se burló sin compasión, y ella se obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos.

Edward, su traidora mente chirrió con un tinte de histeria. Para, le advirtió a su mente, tomando una reparadora respiración y comenzando con una corta técnica de visualización.

Su psicóloga, Angela, siempre le dijo que imaginará el mejor resultado posible en lugar de saltar hacía escenario peor.

Bella imaginó llegando a Forks, con el sol apareciendo entre las nubes y dejando de llover. Se imaginó saliendo del coche, sintiendo el crujido de la gravilla de la amplia entrada de los Cullen.

Se imaginó subiendo los escalones de piedra de la renovada mansión de piedra de estilo gótico, y por primera vez no parecía una casa embrujada. Metiéndose de llenó en la visión, Bella se relajó aún más, imaginándose siendo recibida por la familia Cullen en el vestíbulo. Emmett la levantaría del suelo como siempre hacía, y ella apoyaría su cabeza en su hombro y pensaría en un oso.

Carlisle besaría sus mejillas y ella olería su distinguido olor; como una biblioteca cerrada.

Y Edward estaría allí también. El diría educadamente que habían pasado por lo menos cinco años desde que se habían visto el uno al otro. Seis, en realidad, corregiría ella sonriendo. El quizás bromeara con ella sobre sus travesuras infantiles, y cuando el se acercara para abrazarla ella sentiría… nada. Y él, no escucharía nada.

Cuando se separaran, se mirarían el uno al otro aliviados, sabiendo que finalmente había terminado. Todos la felicitaría a ella por su compromiso, y Emmett iría a la bodega para buscar una botella de champagne.

Y entonces, Bella subiría las escaleras al Segundo piso, para ver a su madrina Esme. Estaría apoyada en la cama, con muy buen aspecto en lugar de consumida por el cáncer, y un especialista vestido de negro le diría a Carlisle que era un milagro. Brindarían por la salud de Esme, y por la felicidad de Bella, y…

Un ciervo saltó con destreza desde el verde follaje enfrente del coche de Bella, sacándola de golpe de su exagerada fantasía. Dio un brusco volantazo y dejó escapar un profunda carcajada. Había visualizaciones positivas y después estaba el hacerse ilusiones. Con su corazón latiendo pesadamente, condujo hacia delante hacia el sufrimiento.

**

Encontró la entrada oculta sin problemas. Podía encontrarla hasta dormida. El morro color crema se asomo por los helechos, y estaba en _su_ mundo ahora, en la Dimensión Cullen así como pensaba en ella en privado.

El camino de entrada cayó abruptamente, y sintió como le bailaba el estomago, el mundo parecía inclinarse sobre si eje momentáneamente. Ocurría cada vez.

Se preguntó brevemente quien viviría en la casa que ella y Charlie compartieron juntos durante su infancia. Se vendió hace unos cuatro años. No sentía remordimientos por ello; nunca la consideró su hogar. Simplemente estaba ahí, fuera de la dimensión Cullen, separada por un matorral de árboles que estaban casi permanentemente rodeados de una niebla tenebrosa.

Corriendo a través del campo y los árboles cuando era niña, había imaginado que podía sentir el momento exacto en que cruzaba.

Bella realmente se sentía privilegiada de haber sido criada como una Cullen honorífica. Después de morir su madre, cuando Bella tenía cinco años, Charlie estaba completamente destrozado y hasta la fecha aún no se había recuperado.

Él era como una ciudad bombardeada, de la que nadie se preocupara por reconstruir. La vide sin Renee no tenía sentido para él, y continuó con su ciclo sin interminable de levantarse, patrullar la ciudad, volver, comer, dormir. Estuvo más que agradecido de que la madrina de Bella (y la mejor amiga de Renee) le quitará a Bella de las manos. De esa forma, no tenía que mirar a la pequeña y preocupada cara, a esos ojos marrones que eran tan parecidos a los de su venerada madre.

Él sujetaría sus botas de goma, una a una para que Bella pudiese meter sus piernas en ellas, y ella empezaría el largo sendero a través de los campos hacía la casa de los Cullen, normalmente llevando consigo una mochila con su camisón y el uniforme del colegio.

Bella sonrió al pensar en Esme. ¿Como hubiese ella podido sobrevivir a eso años de destrucción nuclear después de la muerte de Renee sin Esme?, no tenía ni idea. La extravagante, Bohemia, y cálida Esme, una de esas personas que emana luz.

Bella se daba profundamente cuenta del honor que se le otorgaba cada vez que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Bella siempre se sintió en el borde exterior de su esfera, y a pesar de que Esme y Carlisle la aceptaban como si fuera su hija, siempre se sintió separada; analizando cualquier gesto buscando restos de compasión

Se dio cuenta hace mucho de que había una persona unida a ella y inextricablemente a cada recuerdo de su infancia. Edward. Él nació tres horas antes que Bella; Renee u Esme siempre bromearon que eran gemelos nacidos de madres diferentes.

Nacieron en el mismo hospital, y durmieron su primera noche en la Tierra en el hospital, en cunas una al lado de la otra. Eran definitivamente una clase rara de gemelos.

Bella se deshizo del perturbador pensamiento cuando sintió que los neumáticos crujieron sobre la gravilla de la entrada, y con un vertiginoso alivio vio que el coche de Edward no estaba allí. Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire que le quemaba en los pulmones como si fuera ácido y se sintió como si hubiese recibido un indulto. Podría fingir que él no existía durante algo más de tiempo.

**

Bella fue a la puerta principal. La encontró abierta, entró indecisa, la nostalgia la inundó. El aire sabía distinto dentro de estas paredes.

"Carlisle?" llamó. "Emmett?" Se acercó a la amplia escalera que estaba ante ella; las paredes cubiertas de madera oscura, los retratos del pasado de los Cullen.

Bella guardo sus llaves en su bolsillo y cruzó el vestíbulo hacía la derecha, por el pasillo oscuro, pasando la sala de estar vacía, dentro de la cocina llena de luz. Nadie. No había ni un ruido, a parte del tick de el reloj y el zumbido del frigorífico. Había algunos platos en el fregadero.

Carlisle le había dicho que esperara a hablar con él antes de subir arriba para ver a Esme. Bella sabía que eso significaba que Esme estaba muy mal. Que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Bella estaba asombrada de que no estuviera llorando ya-. Estaba tan acostumbrada al nudo que tenía en la garganta que ya apenas lo sentía.

Se puso de puntillas, viendo distraídamente que las macetas con hierbas de la ventana necesitaban que las regasen, pero no pudo ver a nadie en el jardín. A lo mejor habían salido, pensó, el agotamiento se agarro a ella como un atracador en un callejón. Había estado conduciendo por lo menos siete horas.

Bebió del grifo de la cocina, maravillada por lo deliciosa que estaba el agua en esta casa. Realmente era como si hubiese tropezado con un extraño reino. Echó un poco de agua en las hierbas. . Quizás una pequeña siesta, pensó para si, saliendo de la cocina a la sala de estar, colapsando en la vieja mecedora en la que se había mecido durante incontables enfermedades infantiles. Consiguió quitarse las zapatillas. Se quedó dormida tan rápidamente que podría haber sido un desmayo.

**

Bella estaba soñando, sabía que estaba soñando. Podía verse así misma más joven y a Edward, sentados en la rama más baja de un árbol en la fantasmal espesura de árboles que separaba sus casas. Probablemente tendrían unos siete años.

Estaban cogidos de la mano, como siempre. La gente creía que era muy dulce cuando tenían cinco años, ligeramente raro cuando tenían diez. A los quince, causaba preocupación, y frases como "vínculo poco saludable" se oían por ahí. A los dieciséis, Edward no le cogía la mano, sino de la muñeca, signo de dominación humana. Aún podía recordar el calor, la punzada eléctrica de su piel sobre la suya.

"Bella," el Edward de siete años decía, "Eres mía. Tu eres mi persona. No hay discusión," añadió, aunque ella no había hablado, "No hay nada que hacer. Me perteneces".

La Bella adulta, viendo este sueño como por una ventana en su memoria, abrió la boca para gritar a su versión más joven que luchara, para que soltará la mano cortara la conexión.

Observó como su versión joven se mordía el labio, queriendo hablar, abriendo su boca para finalmente protestar pero tragándose sus palabras cuando la expresión de Edward se oscureció. Vio sus dedos clavándose en la palma de su mano, y se maravillo de lo rara y antinatural, y a la vez que irrefutablemente cierta era su afirmación.

El sueño cambió, reconoció el escenario: el gimnasio del colegio, su baile de secundaria. Veía la escena ahora desde sus propios ojos, en lugar de ser un observador. De pie en el borde de la pista de baile, incómoda en su vestido negro sin mangas, llevaba horas esperando que alguien la pidiera bailar. Se suponía que estaría aquí con Edward como su "cita" (Esme había insistido) pero el la había abandonado nada más cruzar la puerta.

Un chico nuevo al que reconoció por la clase de matemáticas se le acercó, hablaron durante un rato sobre si le gustaba Forks. "¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó el tímidamente y ella sonrió.

"No, ella jamás bailará contigo". Edward, apareciendo de ninguna parte, dijo con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Mientras tiraba de ella para depositarla en otro lugar, oyó a otro chico decir, "Tío, eso es ir en busca de problemas". Bella notó el tirón de su mano en todo brazo, como si la lanzarán a la vorágine.

Fue su grito ahogado lo que la despertó. Eso y el ruido de la puerta de un coche cerrándose.

**

Bella se puso en pie, estremeciéndose de dolor su espalda rígida protestando y se dirigió a la ventana.

Podía ver la parte de atrás de un Aston Martin plateado, el coche de Carlisle de su época universitaria, medio aparcado sobre las caléndulas que bordeaban la entrada. No había ningún movimiento visible. Ningún ruido venía de la puerta delantera. Si Esme viera las caléndulas aplastadas y cubiertas de barro hubiese arrastrado a Edward sobre las ascuas.

Seguía todo en silencio. Bella se quedó quieta, como un conejo asustado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el estomago a casa de la ansiedad.

Odiándose así misma, volvió a meter sus pies en sus zapatillas, y corrió por la cocina, afuera, corrió por el campo. Su pelo castaño flotaba en el aire, oscureciendo su visión. Causando que sus pasos fueran irregulares chapoteando en el césped húmedo.

No pensaba en ejercicios de respiración, ni visualización positiva, ni pequeñas afirmaciones sobre como ella era una persona fuerte. Todos los meses de terapia cognitiva con Angela la había preparado para este momento

Pero el instinto se había apoderado de ella, y Bella hizo lo opuesto a lo que había planeado. Si él estaba mirando por la ventana, y probablemente lo estaba, vería que ella estaba huyendo y se reiría placenteramente.

En realidad no podía leer su mente a no ser que estuviera tocando su piel, y Bella tuvo que recordarse que él no era algo así como un dios, omnipresente. No podía oír sus pensamientos mientras corría por el barrizal. No podía alcanzarla todavía, pero sabía que lo haría pronto.

* * *

**A/N: Capítulo Dos, y Edward, muy pronto.**

**Por favor review!**

* * *

¿Que os parece, eh? ¿A que tiene buenísima pinta?

Etnie


	3. Palomas asustadas

**A/N: Twilight no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo es de Stephenie Meyer! Gracias señoritas (y caballero- mucho amor para ti fanboymike!) por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora. Vamos al grano. Gracias a bookbag: consultor creativo, genio malvado y sobre todo súper beta.**

**Capítulo Dos: Palomas asustadas.**

El aire era húmedo y la humedad se acumulaba en forma de perlas en su pelo. Siguió corriendo, sin una dirección en particular. El barro sonaba bajo sus zapatillas, arruinándolas, sintiendo sus pies viscosos y asquerosos.

Bella se dio cuenta de que corría en dirección a su antigua casa, y decidió visitarla, para ver si parecía diferente. Frenando hasta caminar, su respiración formaba condensación en el aire frío, siguió el camino invisible que había tomado desde que tenía cinco años.

El campo siempre era exuberante, húmedo, con alguna roca gris pizarra de vez en cuando marcando el espeso pasto cada tres metros más o menos. No era el típico pasto en el que se pudiera plantar; Los cultivos no crecerían nunca en el grisáceo barro y había demasiadas rozas de todas formas. Aparte de haber sido el hogar de los póneys que Edward y Emmett tuvieron en su infancia, el campo había sido abandonado a su antojo.

Bella se sonrió mientras caminaba, recordando el verano que los póneys llegaron. Emmett, el hijo mayor e un niño infinitamente más sensible y amable, había recibido un pony grande y negro llamado Jupiter, que caminaba lenta y deliberadamente, como un magistrado retirado.

Edward, al contrario, tenía un esbelto y malvado pony color gris llamado Mercury, y los dos eran como una única criatura; con una única mente cuando Edward lo montaba. Ambos siempre nerviosos, moviéndose, observando. Bella recordaba verlos galopar adentrándose en los árboles, saltando troncos caídos con soltura, los cascos de Mercury casi no hacían ruido, desapareciendo en la niebla como fantasmas.

La benevolente expresión de Mercury, con sus pestañas largas, a menudo engañaba a Bella a intentar acariciarle, que usualmente terminaba en un doloroso mordisco y un suéter manchado, pero una vez de cada veinte, él se restregaría suave y afectuosamente contra su hombro con su hocico.

Mercury nunca se cansaba de esto, y sus oscuros y líquidos ojos marrones la atraían, una y otra vez.

Bella había hablado con Angela que ella solo recordaba los malos momentos con Edward, y le explico que por cada mal recuerdo, ella tenía al menos dos buenos. Simplemente era más difícil recordar esos momentos buenos.

Se sentó en un tronco a unos pocos metros de la parte trasera de su antigua casa. La casa parecía en mejores condiciones que la última vez que la vio. Había un columpio y pudo ver a una mujer de rodillas al lado de lo que parecía un huerto.

Se preguntó si ella sería como esa persona una vez se casara. Movió el anillo en su dedo, y sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba en Michael.

No podía venir con ella a Forks, estaba muy ocupado como siempre, y Bella no esperaba que el hiciera un hueco en su agenda por ella. Estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante en este momento; y como el agente encargado del caso, no podía tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones para visitar la esponja húmeda y verde que era Forks. Sra. Bella Newton, probó vacilantemente en su mente, tratando de visualizarlo sobre un papel. Sra. Newton.

Sra. Cullen, su mente mostró antes de poder detenerla. Nunca, se dijo así misma. Nunca será una Cullen.

Una vez que Esme muera, los Cullens restantes no la querrán más, y se quedará sola. Huérfana. Charlie estaba vivo y coleando, y disfrutando de su retiro en New Jersey, pero la había dejado hace mucho tiempo.

Mejor crear tu propio destino, pensó, mientras se ponía en pie, sacudiendo la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros oscuros, y una vez más tocando el anillo en su dedo. Es la mejor elección.

Se giró, y se quedó congelada. Podía verle de pie justo donde acababan los árboles. Al menos no podía distinguí su cara, pero solo podía asumir que era él. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Quizás supo que él estaba ahí todo el tiempo; podía sentir el cosquilleo en su nuca mientras sentada jugaba con su diamante nuevo.

Era una silueta blanca contra el gris de los árboles mezclados con la niebla. Edward no se movía; probablemente esperando que ella caminara hacía él.

Así era siempre, incluso cuando eran pequeños. Bella permaneció quieta, controlando su respiración para que fuera tranquila y profunda. No había razón para el pánico. Él ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, se dijo así misma.

Un cuervo soltó un largo y siniestro grito y Bella se resistió a estremecerse, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la dramática escena. Lo próximo, seguramente serían buitres haciendo círculos, con suerte no sobre su propio cadáver. Vamos a terminar con esto. Se recordó a si misma que tenía veintiséis años, no cinco.

Bella comenzó el largo camino hacía él, intentando no recordar la última vez que le vio. Hace seis años. En Nochevieja. El sabor de la humillación aún se notaba débilmente, se distrajo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacía delante, pero los recuerdos aún la asediaban.

Vio una Espuela de Caballero luchando por salir entre el musgo. Recordó el momento en que entró en la fastuosa fiesta de los Cullen; el cristal brillaba a la luz de las velas. La sensación del vestido rojo de seda sobre su piel. El champagne en su sangre le hacía sentirse fuerte.

Bella bloqueó el recuerdo con decisión, fijando su atención en el balanceo de las ramas de los árboles. Entrecerró los ojos a través de la neblina y vio a Edward levantar su mano, acariciar su nuca- el mismo gesto que hizo cuando ella entró en su habitación y le pilló practicando sexo con la que ella creía ser la única amiga en la que podía confiar, Alice, en su propia cama. El gesto llevaba implícito: Este soy yo, así es como soy, y estas obligada a aceptarlo.

Bella tragó, el barro sonaba en sus zapatillas. Historia pasada. No es que la estuviera engañando; como siempre, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No como ella, pensó oscuramente. El la guardo de los chicos adolescentes del colegió como un tigre, incluso de esos que solo intentaron ser sus amigos. No porque él la deseara, sino porque no quería que nadie más la tuviera.

Incluso cuando era pequeño, Edward nunca supo compartir.

Bella se acercó a él, fijándose en sus pies y en sus preciosas botas de cuero, también cubiertas de barro. Sus zapatillas claras ya eran inservibles.

Caminó como un prisionero acercándose al pelotón de fusilamiento. Le montaría una escena, lo sabía, pero dio gracias a Dios porque estaban a una milla de cualquiera.

La niebla giraba entre ellos, y mientras Bella levanto sus ojos hacía su cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte como un golpe en su plexo solar. Su pura, extraterrestre belleza era increíble. Se había hecho casi inmune antes de ir a la universidad.

Ahora, como siempre que le había visto después de una larga separación, le miraba boquiabierta en shock, se emborracho de su cara de nuevo, casi sin darse cuenta de que su respiración era escasa en su pecho.

Sus ojos destelleaban verdes oscuro. Su expresión tenía una extraña y oscura sonrisa. Parecía incluso más alto de lo que ella recordaba; como un torre negra frente a ella; vaqueros negros, camiseta negra, chaqueta de cuero negro. Parecía el gemelo demoniaco de James Dean.

Su glorioso cabello como siempre una pesadilla, caramelo, bronce, chocolate, cobre, espeso y alborotado. Nunca lo cepillaba. Sus dedos lo peinaban cuando se enfadaba, lo que ocurría varias veces al día.

Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca, como a medias de una observación sarcástica. Se desplegó en una sonrisa cuando la miro a ella, sus abrasadores ojos se movieron sobre ella, fijándose en sus delgadas piernas en sus vaqueros ajustados, su jersey de rayas, su abultada y guateada cazadora negra.

Él se acercó, examinando su cara, su sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió su obligado ceño fruncido. Le tendió la mano.

El viento les azotó de repente, y el dijo su nombre, de alguna forma llenando la palabra de miel y espinas. "Bella."

Su mano permaneció extendida. Desde la infancia, siempre había extendido su mano, esperando que ella la cogiera para así poder escuchar. Ella siempre fue tímida, incapaz de traducir sus liados pensamientos completamente en palabras, y el siempre fue impaciente, insaciable en su necesidad por saber _todo._

Bella metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros, este acto desafiante profundizó su expresión de enfado en un gesto aterrador. Siempre odio cualquier gesto de resistencia de ella.

"Bella," dijo de nuevo enfadado, "No seas difícil." Se acercó aún más y ella pudo olió cuero, humo, manzanas, llenándose de valor anticipando su próxima táctica. Seguro de si mismo, agachó su cara hasta ponerla a su altura, exhalo en su mejilla, bañándola con su aliento. Uso esto como su as en la manga desde los dieciséis.

Debería resultarle pesado, pero mientras que se le ponía la piel de gallina por los brazos y la sangre palpitaba en su garganta, este procedimiento nunca fallaba y conseguía la reacción que pretendía.

La peor parte de tener un mejor amigo como Edward fue que simultáneamente el ero su peor enemigo. Él manipulaba todo a su antojo para conseguir lo que deseaba, y él sabía por su confusa y luchadora mente de que ella le encontraba hermoso, desconcertado por la respuesta de su cuerpo hacía el de él.

Así que él uso eso.

"Bella, estas preciosa," dijo, su voz apenas un áspero susurró, sin llegar aun a tocarla.

Ella permaneció rígida, mordiéndose el labio, y desviando su cara hacía otro lado.

"Bueno, bueno," le escuchó murmurar, "¿No me vas a decir hola?" Su cara bajo acercándose a la curva de su cuello, su pelo rozando su expuesta clavícula.

"Hola, Edward." Bella respondió, asombrada de lo normal que sonó su voz. Sonó como si saludara a un compañero de trabajo o a alguien que acaba de conocer.

Tensó la mandíbula al reprimir un escalofrío cuando noto el roce de su barba de pocos días en su cuello.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó, agarrándola por el brazo, tirándole del codo.

Ella suspiró profundamente cuando él consiguió arrancar su mano de su bolsillo, y observó distante mientras el cogía su mano, y sus definidos dedos encontraron el anillo en su mano.

Se agachó, examinando el anillo ociosamente, girándolo el diamante de un lado a otro mientras se preparaba para abrir su mente como un archivador. Se detuvo, pestañeó.

"¿Qué COÑO es eso?" rugió, el sonido explosivo de su voz causo que una bandada de palomas saliera volando de un árbol cercano, pequeños destellos blancos sobre las nubes de una tormenta aproximándose.

* * *

**A/N: Por favor review, ¡me encantan! Capítulo tres estará listo en un par de días. Los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos, también. Los primeros son para ir poniendo el tono a la trama.**

* * *

Le comente a la autora las buenas reviews y os da las gracias!

Espero que os siga gustando. A mi personal este lado oscuro de Edward me tiene maravillada!


	4. Diamante Rechazado

**Hola!**

**En primer lugar mis disculpas, me lié con otra traducción… que me tiene enganchadísima (si no lo habéis leído ir a mi perfil a leer el fanfic "A Rough Star") y con un nuevo fanfic escrito por mi "AR. Brightside" que me ha tenido como fuera de mi… dejando todo a un lado. **

**Voy a ver si adelanto un poco mis fanfics y las demás traducciones, esta y la de TEOTH también. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**  
**

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo. Bookbag, mi beta, posee un vista aguda para una coma errante. ¡Y todo el mundo que ha añadido esta historia a las alertas, y me ha dejando reviews tan amables y llenas de apoyo me poseen a MI!**

**Capítulo Tres: Diamante Rechazado**

"Es un anillo." Bella permaneció tranquila, para ser creíble, mientras Edward se enfurecía, sus dedos tirando del anillo, examinando el artículo que le ofendía, su expresión asesina. Ella recordó la noche que Michael se declaró; el bello restaurante, como había colocado la caja azul claro de Tiffany's en el lateral de su plato, su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando ella dijo que si.

Edward le soltó la mano bruscamente empujándola hacía ella como si le hubiese quemado. "¿Por qué me cuentas eso?" bufó. "JODER"

Bella se separó de él, poniendo una distancia de seguridad entre ellos, finalmente de vuelta a su elemento. Había sido testigo de cientos de sus rabietas al cabo de los años. Sabía que él nunca le haría daño. Había visto de primera mano lo que él la había hecho a aquellos que le _hicieron_ daño a ella. Solo necesitaba espacio para dejar que su furia detonara correctamente. Se retiro a una plana y húmeda roca, se sentó y esperó.

Era increíble cuando estaba enfadado. Estaba de pie sobre ella, bloqueando la luz, la energía que irradiaba era casi visible. El aire a su alrededor parecía crepitar. Parecía estar intentando formar una frase coherente.

"Joder," repitió varias veces, cada una de ellas más aguda y alta que la anterior. Empezó a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Una vez le dijo que parecía un villano de vaudeville en el escenario, arrancándose el pelo la recibir malas noticias. Era cierto. Se estremeció en compasión por su pobre pelo, el precioso y espeso desastre siendo castigado.

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto ahora?" dijo finalmente con voz envenenada.

"¿A qué te refieres con ahora?" dijo ella, incrédula. "No he hecho nada malo."

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero," rebatió él, golpeando un montón de césped con el pie, que salió volando. "Este es el peor momento posible. En el caso de que hayas olvidado en un _subidon post compromiso_"- aquí, su voz se tornó burlona, entrecortada y chillona como la de una chica- "Mi madre se está muriendo." Culminó en un rugido de nuevo, la última palabra quedo colgada en el aire como un horrible hedor.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y Bella observó impasivamente como se precipitaba a un ataque de ira.

Podía ver ahora, después de su separación, lo que estaba haciendo. Sus años de terapia le ayudaron a reconocerlo, a entenderle mejor. No era capaz de ser vulnerable, de mostrar dolor, en lugar eso lo canalizaba en forma de ira.

Su hermano mayor, Emmett, era capaz de sentarse junto a ello, y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, para hablar y experimentar el dolor, buscando consuelo. Pero no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso, la tomaba con la persona que estuviera más cerca, en este caso, ella.

"¡Idiota! Eres tan predecible. La tradicional Bella, quiere vestirse de blanco y ser una princesa, hacer tartas y dejarlas enfriar en la ventana, y planchar las horribles camisas blancas de _hombresinnombre_". Sus ojos verdes cada vez más oscuros mientras la gritaba. Probablemente estuviera arrancándose mechones de pelo, al menos daba esa impresión.

Ella hablo suavemente. "Edward, siento lo de Esme. Lo siento muchísimo."

Dio vueltas alrededor de ella. "No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda de que 'ha sido como una madre para mi', Bella Swan. No es tu madre. Es la MIA."

Bella se obligo a no encogerse cuando el se agacho para arrodillarse frente a ella, su rodilla en la roca junto a su pierna. Su cuerpo agitándose por la ira.

"No es solo tuya," protestó, "Es de todos. No te pertenece. También es de Carlisle y Emmett. Y mía, un poco, por mucho que lo odies." Su voz terminó en un susurró. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella. Su dolor era tan palpable como su enfado.

"Edward," Bella intento vacilando, su mano cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de él. "Edward, cálmate." Respiró profundamente, obligó a su mente a calmarse, serenarse, pero en lugar de eso sin darse cuenta recordó hacer lo mismo cuando tenían diecisiete años y Edward había dado una paliza a Eric Yorkie dejándole inconsciente en el aparcamiento durante el baile del colegio.

La expresión de Edward cambio por la distracción que provocó su recuerdo. "Eso le enseñará a no intentar llegar a la segunda base contigo."

Bella movió su cabeza con pesar. "Sigo sin comprender por qué lo hiciste. Fue completamente innecesario. Y me dejaste fuera esperando a la ambulancia, mientras que tu fuiste dentro a que Jessica Stanley te hiciera una paja en la sala de profesores."

Edward sonrió cruelmente. "Nunca negué tener doble moral."

Bella soltó su muñeca irritada. La ira de Edward se estaba disipando ahora, se giró para sentarse a su lado en la roca, casi aplastándola.

"Además," Edward continuó, "Me cubriste muy bien. Le dijiste a tu padre que fueron unos tíos que no habías visto nunca, que asaltaron al pobre Eric." La diversión tiñó sus rasgos, y Bella supo que el arrebato había terminado. Se dejó caer sobre ella en un gesto de camarería.

"Nunca debí decir eso. Debí dejar que te arrestarán, a ti chico horrible. Pobre Eric. Me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora."

"Manteniendo sus manos quietas, apostaría yo. Eso, y trabajando en un lavado de coches, o alguna mierda."

Bella reprimió una sonrisa, y se estremeció a causa de un soplo de viento frió. Tiró hacia abajo de su chaqueta sobre la parte expuesta de su espalda.

Menos mal que Michael no había venido; no podía imaginar que pensaría él de Edward. Pensar en ellos dos juntos en la misma habitación era horrible. Eran polos opuestos. Prácticamente de especies distintas.

Había pasado por la oficina de Michael cuando salía de la ciudad, para despedirse. Estaba sentado en su mesa, con una camisa azul hielo y un traje gris pálido inmaculado, su pelo rubio peinado con cuidado.

"Bella," dijo en un tono de aviso cuando ella se asomó vacilante por la puerta, "Te pedí que no vinieras aquí sin avisar."

"Lo siento," contestó, "Es que me voy a ir unos días, y me quería despedir…"

Michael se levantó, pensó que iba a besarla. En lugar de eso, la indicó que se apartara cuando uno de sus colegas se acercó a la puerta.

"Pásalo bien," dijo, despidiéndola, mientras extendía su mano hacía el hombre. ¿Pasarlo bien? ¿Esta loco? Su madrina se estaba muriendo. Lloró en el coche mientras se alejaba de las cortes.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y la mano de Edward se había deslizado lentamente por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, acariciando su piel con su fría mano. "Sal de ahí," le dijo secamente, "tu mano está helada."

"Pero estas tan cálida. No seas mala." Sacó la mano de él bruscamente con la suya, retorció su mano para soltarse de la suya mientras que el intentaba coger el anillo de nuevo.

"Deja de fisgonear."

"Has cometido un error." Edward dijo oscuramente.

"Por supuesto que no. Michael es un chico realmente agradable. Es muy bueno conmigo." Bella siguió una fisura en la roca donde estaban sentados con su dedo. "Es abogado."

Edward gruñó. "Me da igual. No te molestes en hablarme sobre él. No va a ocurrir."

Bella se levantó y se giró para darle la cara, que se encorvo despreocupadamente. Lejos de su alcance, del margen de su esencia a manzana, permitió a su mente volver a observar su apariencia.

Tenía una barba de pocos días, y sus labios siempre parecía que acaba de estar besando a alguien. Se echó en la roca como si estuviera recostado en una cama de plumas. Era total y completamente delicioso.

Pero, se dijo así misma mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente, él era también completamente disfuncional, egocéntrico e inmaduro.

Aún así, sus traicioneros ojos siguieron la delgada longitud de sus piernas mientras el se apoyaba en sus codos. Su estomago parecía muy plano y duró bajo esa camiseta. Bella cerro lo ojos, deseando centrarse.

"Yo siempre te he dado un beso de despedida," dijo é, mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes blancos y entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras la miraba expectante.

Bella resopló. "Si, y siempre de forma algo inapropiada."

Él levanto un ceja. "¿Solo algo?" Sus ojos color jade oscuro que no se perdieron nada, ni el inventario que hizo ella de su cuerpo, notaron con gusto sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Su voz era apresurada cuando ella intento redirigir la conversación a un terreno más seguro.

"Mi compromiso. Quiero decírselo a Esme. Quiero que sepa que alguien cuidará de mi cuando ella no esté." Vio como sus palabra hacían efecto.

La cara de Edward se oscureció, sus ojos echaban chispas, y en ese instante le tubo miedo. Dio un paso hacía atrás y él lentamente se puso sobre sus pies.

"En primer lugar, no le vas decir semejante sandez."

Bella se alejó aún más, sus zapatillas se hundían en el suelo.

"Segundo, te vas a quitar ese repugnante anillo del dedo."

La Bella cerro la mano en un puño. "No me lo voy a quitar."

"Tercero", continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado, "Solo se te pidió que vinieras tan pronto porque Esme esperaba que acabaras conmigo."

Bella le miró. "No seas ridículo. Nunca ha querido eso."

"¿Como lo sabes?" Edward contestó. "Nunca deja de recordármelo a mi. Lo hablamos la otra noche por teléfono."

Bella empezó a mover su cabeza furiosamente. "Te equivocas. Mientes. Sabe que seríamos un desastre juntos."

"¿Lo seríamos?" dijo. "Te encuentro muy atractiva."

Avanzó hacia ella, vampírico vestido de negro, parecido desde luego que estaba apunto de succionarle la sangre de su cuerpo. La imagen de su boca en su garganta apareció en sus retinas.

"Edward, tu encuentras cualquier cosa femenina y que respire atractiva."

Bella le señalo amenazantemente con el dedo, su frustración aumentando. "Es demasiado tarde. Quizás me gustabas un poco cuando éramos niños, pero ahora estoy prometida, y quiero intentar ser feliz."

"¿Le negarás a Esme su último deseo?" las palabras de Edward eran calculadamente crueles.

"Edward, se serio. Veo lo que estas haciendo. No puedes admitir que una de tus "posesiones" ya no te pertenece."

Caminó hacía él, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, de repente conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Eres como un coleccionista maldito. Nos deja, Edward." Bella sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, y le abrazó aún más fuerte. Queriendo absorber algo de su dolor. Sus brazos caían muertos en sus costados y no hizo ningún movimiento para abrazarla a ella.

Él habló, con la voz más suave ahora. "Ha estado preocupada, Bella. Emmett tiene a Rose. Pero yo no tendré a nadie."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se inclinaba para mirarle a la cara. No vio ni rastro de insinceridad en su cara. Normalmente se daba cuenta de cuando él mentía. Si parecía orgulloso de si mismo. Ahora, solo parecía cansado.

De repente se dio cuanta de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cara un poco demacrada. Conociendo a Edward, ha estado pensando en esto demasiado, preocupándose. Probablemente tendría una ulcera enorme.

"No te creo." dijo ella monótonamente, y soltó su cintura.

Sin decir palabra, sacó su pequeño, delgado móvil, seleccionó un número y marcó. Estaba puesto el altavoz.

"¿Hola?" la voz de Esme era apenas perceptible, débil. Instantáneamente, el comportamiento de Edward cambió. Parecía suavizarse y su ceño fruncido se derritió. Su cara era una máscara de dolor agonizante.

"¿Te he despertado mama?" Dijo, agachándose para sentarse en la roca. Bella le siguió.

"No, no, estoy echada aquí, mirando las nubes a través de la ventana. Va a caer una tormenta en cualquier momento."

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Bella.

"Mama, quería preguntarte algo, sobre lo que estuvimos hablando antes. Sobre Bella." Su voz era clara, conversacional, y le lanzó una mirada de aviso a Bella para que se mantuviera en silencio.

"Oh, Bella, mi preciosa Bella." la voz de Esme era apenas un susurro.

"Dijiste algo que me interesó. Sobre como quizás Bella podría ser la chica adecuada para mi."

"Edward, estoy segura de que lo es. La quiero más que a mi vida." Pudieron oír el ruido de la sábanas crujiendo, moviéndose, Bella imaginó a Esme girándose con dificultad para hablar de forma conspiratoria por el teléfono.

"Tiene una energía tan especial a su alrededor."

"¿Pero crees que es mi... alma gemela?" preguntó Edward. Todo el mundo sabía que Esme creía ferviente y pasionalmente en las almas gemelas.

"Es tu alma gemela, Edward. Nació tres horas después que tu. Fue como si no pudiera soportar que estuvieras en el mundo sin ella." Edward le lanzó una mirada triunfante a Bella.

"Es tu otra mitad. Te equilibra a la perfección. Tu eres oscuro y ella es luminosa." Esme se rió suavemente. "Parece una postal de felicitación." Suspiró. Hubo una pausa larga, y Edward no tubo intención de rellenarla.

"Pero Edward," Esme advirtió, "Si Bella sigue saliendo con Michael, quiero que me prometas que no vas a interferir. Prométemelo, Edward."

Edward se rió y colgó. Se giró hacía Bella. "No prometeré tal cosa."

Bella secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se giró para mirar a Edward, su corazón hundiéndose. Reconoció su expresión de años atrás. Era la misma mirada que le echaba cuando los profesores les pedían quedaran después de clase, después de cada evento social, y cada vez que miraba quien llamaba y le ofrecía el teléfono a ella.

La mirada daba un brillo amenazante a sus ojos, junto con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Quería que mintiese.

"¿Que quieres?" dijo inexpresiva mientras él cogía sus mano y la ponía en pie.

"Vas a fingir que te enamoras de mi."

Bella se negó con la cabeza, y golpeo el suelo con sus dedos del pie. "No."

"Lo vas a hacer, y mi madre morirá en paz. Alguien se hará cargo de su hijo y no tendrá que preocuparse por ti. Limpio y ordenado." Se dijo a si mismo mientras cogía su mano y le quitaba el amillo del dedo.

"Que asqueroso," comentó mientras lo sostenía en alto. Bella se lo arrebató de las manos antes de que hiciera algo terrible, como tirarlo al barro. No se lo perdonaría.

"¿Cuanto tiempo le queda?" Bella pregunto la temida pregunta.

"Una semana... quizás dos."

Estas horribles palabras retumbaron en sus oídos y crearon nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Edward se acercó, sus brazos finalmente alrededor de ella, una mano en el borde de su ropa directamente sobre su piel de nuevo. La meció firmemente, la hebilla de su cinturón presionando su estómago. Su mejilla apoyada en su suave camiseta, y el olor del cuero húmedo lleno su nariz.

Él siempre de alguna manera acoplaba el cuerpo de ella contra él suyo perfectamente a pesar de que era más de treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se levantaron para rodear su cintura.

"¿Encajamos bien, verdad?" susurró contra su sien. Lucho, intento separarle. Había disfrutado de privacidad mental los últimos años.

"Lo siento. Desearía no poder hacerlo." Dijo, y de verdad sonaba arrepentido. "No puedo parar. Quiero decir, puedo parar, pero lo necesito. Es adictivo."

"Inténtalo." dijo ella.

"Solo si haces esto por me."

Bella suspiró. Pensó lo mucho que deseaba decirle a Esme sobre como Michael se había declarado, hablar de vestidos de novia y flores. Pensaba que le haría muy feliz.

"Serían noticias terribles para ella," Edward dijo suavemente. "Se significaría que su última esperanza para mi habrá desaparecido."

Bella lo vio de nuevo, la tenía acorralada entre la espada y la pared.

"No pretendo hacerte sentir atrapada," dijo, su respiración calida en su pelo. "Se que lo que hago. Hay algo en ti que me hace querer retenerte."

"Eso es retorcido, Edward." Pudo decir.

"¿Lo harás?"

No dijo nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente habló. "Como de costumbre, no me dejas elección."

* * *

**A/N: Edward te esta presionando contra su húmeda chaqueta de cuero, susurrándote seductoramente al oído que comentes. Es un descarado.**

* * *


	5. No soy un juguete

Nota del Traductor: Siento la demora... este fic ira mas lento, me cuesta mucho traducir este Edward, me hace enfadar y me pone muy nerviosa. Creedme es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, leyendo el fic no me pasa, pero al traducirlo si.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: No poseo Twilight, o ninguno de sus personajes, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer!! Gracias a todos los que han comentado y añadido a alertas. Gracias a Bookbag, mi beta- que tiene una brillante y sinuosa mente. Es un capítulo largo, así que es mejor que pongáis una escusa a vuestros seres queridos y cerréis la puerta con cerrojo.**

**Después de todo, a Edward no le gusta compartir.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: No soy un juguete**

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa en un silencio hostil. Bella peleaba por mantenerse el control de si misma, embotellando la apremiante frustración, el resentimiento, la impotencia. Era como tener de nuevo dieciséis años.

Como siempre, él había conseguido lo que quería. Satisfactoriamente la había atrapado y ella se lo había permitido. Toda la terapia, preparación, los años después de mudarse de aquel lugar, desperdiciados. Era como si desde el momento en el que había cruzado a la dimensión Cullen, se hubiese transformado en la débil adolescente que era entonces.

En la sesión de la semana anterior con Angela específicamente se había preparado para este día. El día en que le vería de nuevo. La charla de ánimo con Angela aún estaba en su cabeza.

"_Recuerda esto, Bella, si no recuerdas nada más. No podrás cambiar a Edward; no tienes control sobre él. Él es una variable que está fuera de tu esfera de influenciación._

_Quizás haya cambiado, pero lo más probable es que no lo haya hecho. Sabes quien es, él que será siempre. Y tienes que aceptarlo._

_Pero TU has cambiado. Eres una persona más fuerte desde que empecé a tratarte hace cinco años. Eres lista y segura de ti misma. Estabas ahogada por la ansiedad cuando empezamos a trabajar juntas. No eras capaz de abrirte sin temer que te hicieran daño o te usaran. No era tan siquiera capaz de hablar con un hombre sin bloquearte._

_Pero ahora tienes un trabajo en el campo que tu elegiste, y mantienes una relación estable con un hombre con éxito. Tienes alquilado un apartamento en un sitio maravilloso. Tienes amigos a los que les gustas por quien eres y no te están usando._

_Recuerda todo esto y estate segura de controlar tu propio comportamiento, y no dejes que otros dirijan tu vida nunca más. No olvides tus opciones. "_

Bella sintió un sabor metálico en la boca mientras se deslizaba por el campo, la casa se levantaba inminente en la distancia, envuelta por la niebla. Ojala la vida tuviera un botón para rebobinar, pensó, su garganta se tensó reprimiendo las lágrimas por la frustración.

Tendía a llorar cuando estaba feliz, triste, preocupada. Lloraba cuando estaba cansada y conmovida. Quizás era por los años en los que sus emociones fueron reprimidas, pero en la actualidad, las lágrimas aparecían con una regularidad irritante y era entonces cuando los pequeños músculos de sus ojos los que evitaban que salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas.

Todas sus fantasías sobre volver a ver a Edward nunca habían terminado así. Normalmente, en la cama por la noche, soñaba despierta que cuando le volviese a ver, él estaría asombrado por su fortaleza, su éxito, la transformación por la que había pasado.

Si era honesta consigo misma, siempre que visualizaba un gran éxito, veía la cara de Edward. La apreciaría sorprendido mientras la observaba con orgullo y el lamento inconfundible de que había sido él el que había arruinado las cosas entre ellos. Su fantasía de que él lloraría en su boda era una de sus favoritas. Quería triunfar sobre él, por muy infantil que fuera eso.

En su mente, mientras cruzaba el escenario y para aceptar el Premio Pulitzer por su contribución al periodismo, Edward sentado pálido y reverente en la primera fila. Había ensayado un millar de reencuentros diferentes durante las últimas semanas, al conocer el deterioro de Esme, había caído como el peso de un yunque sobre sus hombros.

Ninguna de esas fantasías había estado relacionadas con atravesar un campo, tragarse lágrimas de furia, con un anillo de compromiso de Tiffany and Co sujeto en su puño tan fuertemente que el diamante estaba a punto de perforarle la piel. Lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cerró la cremallera.

Aunque no estaba lloviendo todavía, la atmósfera era tan húmeda, tan brumosa, y la tormenta que se avecinaba tan cerca que su cabello estaba cubierto de gotas de cristal y su chaqueta estaba medio empapada.

Edward caminaba un poco detrás de ella, sin tocarla, le ponía nerviosa ver su presencia negra por el rabillo del ojo, como una mancha desenfocada, como cuando las pestañas se pegan. Su propio demonio negro personal. Era como si todo lo que hizo estaba calculado para desconcertarla, para ponerla a prueba, para ejercer control y mientras caminaba, sus pies congelados tropezaron con matas y se le metieron en agujeros de conejo, el petardo encendido de furia en su interior ardía vivamente.

Cabrón mentiroso, pensó, la ira hirviéndole en la garganta. Pediría que lo grabaran en su tumba. Aquí yace Edward Cullen, amado hijo y hermano y un malvado cabrón mentiroso. Pensó si todas esas palabras entrarían en su tumba. Si se negaban a hacerlo, lo haría ella misma con un cincel. Se permitió imaginarse una imagen de ella mismo bebiendo una cerveza mientras estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la tumba, agotada por haber cincelado. La imagen fue inmensamente gratificante.

Edward no parecía tener ninguna dificultad con el césped resbaladizo, sus largas piernas daban un paso por cada dos que daba ella. Se había acercado a ella y podía oír su regular respiración detrás de la oreja. Sintió su mano presionar su espalda presumiblemente en un intento infantil para hacerla reír. Se detuvo en seco volviéndose bruscamente, y le golpeó en la mejilla con la mano abierta. Él abrió la boca en estado de shock, y ella se volvió y siguió caminando con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir.

Bella pudo ver Carlisle, una figura pequeña en la distancia, esperándoles en el patio de piedra detrás de la casa. Se mezclaban a través de los jardines, los aromas de las hierbas que flotaban alrededor de ellos en el viento que cada vez soplaba más. Gordas gotas de lluvia empezaron a marcar el camino de piedra pálida. Bella corrió el resto del camino, y se paró delante de Carlisle.

"Bella, cariño, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó tiernamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Se relajó contra él, la mejilla apoyada en su suéter de lana picaba, sintió su ira disiparse mientras que el impacto de su aparición resonó en su interior. La enfermedad de Esme había cobrado su precio en Carlisle. Parecía cansado y gris, y había perdido por lo menos veinte kilos. Ella se apoyó en él, y sintió que él también se apoyaba en ella.

"Estoy bien. Carlisle, ¿tú estás bien?" Bella se separó para mirarle de nuevo. "Estás muy delgado."

Él sonrió débilmente, sus ojos azul-verdosos ensangrentados. "Ella no come, y se me olvida."

Bella sonrió suavemente. "Estoy aquí ahora, así que eso va a cambiar. ¿Como está ella?"

Bella escucho el paso de Edward en los escalones de piedra tras ella. Carlisle no la contestó, y en lugar de eso sonrió a Edward, y ofreció sus brazos.

Bella se echó a un lado y observó, con ojos amenazadores, mientras los dos se abrazaban. El hijo prodigo ha vuelto.

Edward normalmente no se parecía nada a Carlisle, tenía el aspecto de Esme, pero era tan alto como Carlisle, y por una fracción de segundo mientras se separaban y se estudiaban el uno al otro, parecieron exactos. Bella pensó que podía hacerse una idea de como se vería Edward cuando fuese más mayor.

Entonces se dio cuenta que era el dolor los que les hacía tan iguales. Edward tenía una mejilla enrojecida. Si Carlisle le había visto abofetearle o había notado el enrojecimiento, no dijo nada. A diferencia de su hijo, Carlisle era el alma de la discreción.

"¿No sentamos en la cocina?" Carlisle sugirió en voz baja. Bella y Edward se quitaron su calzado lleno de barro en la puerta. Bella hizo una nota mental de tirar el suyo a la basura y se preguntó si sus botas seguirían en al lado de la lavadora.

Fueron dentro, y los dos hombre se sentaron en el banco de la cocina mientra Bella preparó tres tazas de chocolate caliente, que colocó con delicadeza ante Carlisle y con fuerza frente a Edward. Se sentó en el taburete frente a Edward y todos pusieron sus frías manos alrededor de las tazas.

Edward no la había mirado a los ojos desde que le abofeteó.

"¿Cuando llegan Emmett y Rose?" preguntó Bella tras un minuto de largo silencio.

"Rose esta muy embarazada para volar. Él Esta conduciendo hasta aquí ahora mismo, deberían llegar tarde esta noche." Carlisle dio un sorbo a su chocolate, miró por la ventana durante largo tiempo. Parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras. Sus ojos no dejaban ver su angustia cuando finalmente habló, su voz mecánica y plana.

"Esme. Bueno. Está muy mal. Le quedan unas dos semanas, como mucho."

Bella miró a Edward; su rostro era como una preciosa máscara inexpresiva. Reconoció esa falta de expresión; era extraño ver su cara sin el leve ceño fruncido. Eso era lo más cerca que Edward podía estar de una angustia aulladora. Su dolor era tan palpable, el leve temblor de sus dedos mientras tocaba su taza, causó una inesperada compasión en ella.

Dejo la ira a un lado, prometiéndose regresar a ella, y puso su mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre el banco. Edward rápidamente apoyó su palma contra la de ella en agradecimiento. Carlisle observó sin sorpresa. Después de todo, ellos solían sentarse así, juntando sus palmas durante la cena cuando eran niños.

Bella no tenía claro cuanto conocían Carlisle y Esme sobre su don. Ella asumía que Edward podía leer a todo el mundo, haciendo contacto con ellos. Las mentes de incontables mujeres fueron por lo tanto conocidas por él en algún momento.

Edward sin duda daba la impresión de escuchar a todo el mundo. Él era insufriblemente presumido y siempre aludió sabre todo acerca de todos mientras crecían.

"No hay secretos," solía exagerar alargando las palabras mientras desenterraba los tesoros personales de Emmett, arruinaba planes de regalos sorpresa de cumpleaños y exponía pasiones ilícitas y enamoramientos tontos. Solo parecía deleitarse burlándose de Bella con su talento; con los demás era más discreto con sus manipulaciones.

Tenía una confianza inquebrantable en sí mismo y arrogancia que le habían hecho enemigos de los maestros de escuela y una legión de seguidoras femeninas, las Edwardianas, Bella las llamaba con desprecio.

Los ojos de Edward ahora brillaban, divertido ante el recuerdo del apodo y bebió otro sorbo de su chocolate.

No, no fue divertido entonces, ella pensó enfadada. No había hecho ninguna amiga en años que no la estuviera usando como forma de llegar a él. Su relación se consideró rara e incestuosa por la población estudiantil, Bella siempre sintió las miradas sobre ellos mientras el autobús del colegio se alejaba de la entrada a la casa de los Cullen y ellos caminaban camino a casa cogidos de la mano.

Bella era dolorosamente tímida y no fue considerada una amenaza para las animadoras y las reinas del baile que dieron vueltas como buitres.

Mientras estos recuerdos fugaces e imágenes se deslizaban por su mente, observó a Edward fascinada, dándose cuenta lo lánguidos que eran sus ojos de color verde oscuro cuando escuchaba.

No se hablaba sobre el don de dentro de la familia, pero parecía ser aceptado como un hecho, como si fuera simplemente un sentido de la vista excepcional o talento para los números o las lenguas extranjeras.

Edward torció la boca, él la había oído preguntarse esto mil veces pero nunca le respondió.

Ella sabía que podía dejar de escuchar si quería, si se concentraba, pero él había dicho con desprecio que escuchar sus pensamientos era como ser adicto a una telenovela. Sabía que no debía seguir escuchando, pero estaba enganchado de alguna manera a la historia, le había dicho.

Le gustaba escuchar. Le permitía planear.

Nunca le reveló como sonaban los pensamientos; si eran sólo imágenes e impresiones débiles, o un diálogo cristalino de su monólogo interior. (Ella rezó con fervor por los primeros).

Edward alzó las cejas y levantó los ojos al techo burlándose y ella le clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano cruelmente.

"¿Está Esme sufriendo?" Bella finalmente preguntó, sintiendo los dedos de Edward apretar en su mano a cambio. Él giro su mano, la cubrió con la mano suya, aplastado su mano suavemente contra la superficie del banco. Tenía unas manos bonitas, ligeramente ásperas pero cálidas. Su mano cubría totalmente la suya.

Carlisle se frotó la cara. "Sí, ella está sufriendo mucho dolor en este momento, aunque nunca se queja. Todavía están tratando de concretar un buen nivel de medicamentos para el dolor."

Hizo una pausa. "Pero varía. Algunos días, cuando el clima es agradable, está suficientemente bien como para sentarse en su balcón en un sillón. Otros días está apenas consciente."

Carlisle sonrió débilmente, claramente tratando de poner cara de valiente. "Ha estado preguntando por ti, Bella."

Bella respiró hondo. Tenía miedo de ir arriba. Asustada por si se desmoronaba frente a Esme y la molestaba. Este día ya había ido tan mal. Carlisle pareció advertir esto, y la miró con amabilidad.

"Quiero que estés preparada, está mucho peor que cuando la viste hace un par de meses. Pero sigue siendo la Esme misma en el interior. ¿Vamos arriba? Querrá hablar un rato. Sólo finge que todo es como antes."

Carlisle se levantó, le tendió la mano y ella deslizó la mano libre en la suya. Los tres vinculados, de la mano, caminaron a través de la casa, a oscuras, subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso, y se acercó a la puerta enmarcada de un destello plateado al final del pasillo.

Carlisle llamó suavemente y esperó. Bella soltó la mano de Edward.

La puerta se abrió y por un momento, Bella se deslumbró. La gran ventana, del suelo hasta el techo era cegadora. Las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas, y las nubes turbulentas se deslizaban fuera como un río. Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron, vio a Esme, medio apoyada sobre varias almohadas.

"¿Bella?" Esme dijo suavemente.

Bajo un gorro de suave punto, la hermosa cabellera pelirroja de Esme estaba casi desaparecida, asolado por meses de quimioterapia intensiva. Estaba consumida y delgada, apenas una forma debajo de las mantas, sus ojos hundidos y los labios agrietados. Pero al mirar a Bella, ella hizo un intento de sonrisa y levantó una mano ligeramente fuera de la cama.

Seguía siendo completamente hermosa, graciosa, su luz aun brillaba.

Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y se mordió el labio torpemente. Su bella Esme, que le había trenzado el pelo, asistido a conferencias de padres y maestros y que la había arropado. Se desvanecía del mundo, dejando a Bella sola y fría. No habría nadie que la amara ahora. Bella se sintió tambalear, insegura de cómo reaccionar, qué decir.

Edward salvó Bella, saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo y envolviéndola con sus brazos desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. "Los dos estamos aquí, mamá. Y Emmett y Rose estarán aquí pronto, también."

El rostro de Esme estaba radiante. "Venid aquí, queridos," dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

Edward movió a Bella alrededor de la cama, deteniéndola al lado de la cama. Él la giró, la sentó en el borde de la cama. Se tumbaron en la cama con Esme, con Bella en el centro. Carlisle se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama.

"Bueno, tenemos poco espacio." Esme dijo con voz débil, divertida. Bella hundió la cara en la almohada al lado del cuello de Esme, sus lágrimas calientes mojaron la funda.

"No llores, cariño," dijo Esme en voz baja. "No hay razón para llorar."

Bella rodeó con su brazo suavemente a Esme, y lloró de todos modos. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de los dos, acoplándose a Bella y todos ellos permanecieron allí en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

La combinación del increíble aroma a manzana y chocolate de Edward y el olor de la polvorienta piel de Esme, marcaron el momento en su memoria.

Ella capturó el momento en el tiempo, y lo guardó. Se comprometió a recordarlo siempre.

Edward, pasándose el dedo por la cara interna de su brazo, sentí la intensidad del momento doblemente, a través de su propia experiencia, así como viéndola a través de los ojos de Bella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra el dolor y la belleza abrumadora.

Pero en otro plano en su mente, el narcisista, se consoló de que él había estado en sus pensamientos, y que él olía tan bien.

"Lo siento," finalmente logró decir Bella. "Es que te echaba tanto de menos."

Esme, con su voz suave y maternal en un tono bajo dijo. "¿Me echabas de menos? Yo también te extrañé. A pesar de que te vi hace un par de meses. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo va el trabajo?"

Bella rodó sobre su espalda, entre los dos, la barbilla de Edward en su hombro y su aliento secando sus lágrimas.

"El trabajo va bien, supongo. Tengo un mes de descanso." Trabajaba como reportera de un tribunal, así había conocido a Michael. Edward resopló molesto a ese pensamiento.

"Va muy bien. Aunque estoy un poco harta de escribir sobre violencia." Si fuese honesta consigo misma, odiaba su trabajo. La estaba destruyendo. No había que pudiese destacar, sólo una decadencia general de su alma.

Ella desechó el pensamiento expertamente antes de que derrumbara en su mente. En comparación con este dolor insoportable, su crisis existencial era tan insignificante como una piedrecita en su zapato.

"Y Edward, cariño, ¿sigues trabajando para el New York Times?" Esme preguntó, incapaz de seguir la pista de donde trabajaba.

"No, estoy trabajando como freelance en este momento. Regresé de Afganistán hace tres semanas".

Edward era un fotógrafo. Bella sabia todo sobre su incursión en el fotoperiodismo de guerra por sus emails semanales con Emmett y también de ver sus fotos en la revista Time.

Su capacidad de hacer de una foto común una obra de arte era increíble. Parecía ver el mundo de una manera diferente a las personas comunes, y se veía a través de su trabajo. Sus fotografías de guerra no eran las habituales instantáneas de la miseria humana, lugareños agradecidos y alzamientos de banderas. La serie que fue presentada en Time capturaba la presión sobre los soldados.

Cada fotografía estaba impregnada de la soledad, el anhelo, la marca del paso del tiempo. Bella había llorado con la imagen de un joven soldado, sosteniendo una foto de su hijo recién nacido, como si estuviera sosteniendo el propio niño. La intensidad incrementada por la imagen en blanco y negro.

Por la serie presentada en Time, Edward fue nominado para un Brownson, un prestigioso premio internacional de fotografía. Conociendo a Edward, probablemente no le importaba una mierda. Ella sintió que en su boca se enroscaba una sonrisa sobre su cuello.

"Bueno, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Es peligroso." Esme estaba empezando a sonar más a su antigua personalidad. Maternal. Omnisciente.

Edward la miró inclinándose por encima de Bella. "Yo no estaba en ningún peligro."

Bella se rió por lo bajo. "Por supuesto, Esme, no te preocupes. Él es a prueba de balas, ¿recuerdas?" Él le pellizcó el estómago en represalia.

"¿Y cómo esta... Michael, no? ¿El hombre con quien estabas saliendo hace unos meses?"

El silencio se prolongó mientras Bella luchaba por pensar en qué decir. Ella era una mentirosa sin esperanza. El viento golpeó contra la ventana.

"Rompieron." dijo Edward, sin tan siquiera tratar de ocultar su triunfo. Bella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

"Oh, cariño. Era un muchacho agradable." Esme volvió el rostro hacia la Bella con ojos amables. "¿Estás terriblemente triste?"

"Um, no, Él, eh, no tenía suficiente tiempo para mí." Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que él era el más adecuado para ti de todos modos. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Casi nadie lo es." la voz de Esme estaba empezando a desaparecer, los párpados se le cerraban lentamente.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente, y Bella captó la mirada de sospechosa de Carlisle.

"Ummm. Bueno, ¡yo no sé nada de eso!" Bella bromeó sin convicción. La mano de Edward se deslizaba bajo el borde de su suéter, y ella se vio obligada a permanecer quieta.

"Es verdad. Tú eres especial, y necesita un gran amor. Amor verdadero."

Bella tragó cuando la mano de Edward se deslizó más alto, sobre su vientre tembloroso, con el dedo trazó el aro de su sujetador. Sus dedos estaban calientes. Iba a pagar por esto. Él se rió maliciosamente.

"Edward, conozco esa risa. ¿Estás molestando a Bella?" Esme reprendió mientras sus ojos cerrados se movieron. "Tienes que parar. No es un juguete".

Aunque ella le había dicho esto un millón de veces en los últimos años, sin efecto, esta vez la mano de Edward se congeló sobre sus costillas, y él retiró la mano bruscamente.

Él tragó saliva audiblemente. "Vamos a dejarte dormir, mamá. Los dos estamos aquí para quedarse ahora, así que te veremos cuando despiertes." La boca de Esme se levantó ligeramente en las esquinas mientras se deslizaba en el sueño más profundo.

La cama estaba tan cálido, Bella no quería irse. Sus pies apenas comenzaban a calentarse. Michael había estado trabajando muchas horas, y que había empezado a dormir en el dormitorio de repuesto de su apartamento. Así que no la moleste cuando regresaba a casa tarde, eso le dijo.

En realidad, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales en casi tres meses, lo que a ella en realidad no le importaba. El sexo con Michael era superficial, un cortés intercambio. Dios, se alegró de Edward no le estaba escuchando. Realmente necesita empezar a controlar sus pensamientos mejor.

Él no hacía ningún ademán de levantarse, y yacía sobre su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo.

Bella pasó sobre Edward, brevemente a horcajadas sobre su torso, haciendo caso omiso de su alegremente moviendo las cejas, y se deslizó mientras enredada su pierna con la sábana. Sin gracia, cayó retorcida, aterrizando con fuerza sobre su espalda contra el suelo, arrancada de los celestiales edredones de lujo y los olores hermosos que ella tanto amaba.

Mientras se quedaba sin airea, no pudo dejar de pensar que esto sería lo que sentiría cuando muriese Esme. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer una vez más, ella respiró frenéticamente para recuperar el aliento, la cara de Edward apareció sobre ella. Su frente estaba arrugada, él la miró con verdadera preocupación, y ella quería llorar aún más.

Pero entonces sus ojos brillaron con la diversión, y él se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas resonaban en sus oídos mientras Carlisle corrió y le ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó por la escalera a su habitación en el primer piso. Era un imbécil.

No había cambiado nada. La llamaban la habitación blanca, y siempre había sido la habitación de Bella. Se sentó en la antigua cama de matrimonio, sintiendo la inclinación familiar viejo colchón, dispuesta a rodar por él, como una cuna. Estaba contra en una de las paredes blancas como coco, y junto con la luz blanca, las alfombras y las cortinas, siempre le había recordado de Narnia. El efecto se veía reforzada por el gran armario de madera en la pared del fondo.

La habitación de Edward fue al final del largo pasillo. La suya era la habitación dorada. La habitación blanca en ese momento estaba fría. Carlisle había ido a intentar cambiar el termostato.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de manera abrupta, y Edward entró.

"¡Eso no tubo precio!" Él rió, evidentemente sin dejar de reírse de su caída. Pateó la puerta que se cerró tras de él.

"Cállate," dijo ella entre dientes con furia. "Podría haberme hecho daño. Me podía haber roto el cuello por lo que tu sabías."

"Deja que el doctor Edward te eche un vistazo." Se arremangó las mangas exageradamente, frotándose las manos a medida que avanzaba hacia ella. Vestido totalmente de negro, era casi una silueta, un recorte en la congelada habitación blanca.

"Por favor, llama la próxima vez, por cierto" le dijo, moviéndose rápidamente al otro lado de la cama, contra la pared, lejos de su alcance.

"Podría haber estado cambiándome o algo así."

"Oooh, nunca voy a llamar definitivamente entonces." Él se rió burlonamente.

"Habla en serio por una vez, Edward... todo este plan... es ridículo. Has oído a Esme ti mismo; sentía que había roto con Michael. Quiero decirle la verdad."

Edward puso la rodilla sobre la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, su rostro paso de alegre a amenazante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"No lo harás."

"Pero la has oído..." Bella se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

"Yo la escuché decir que casi nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Lo que quería decir era, el único suficientemente bueno para ti soy yo." Edward se tumbo pesadamente sobre su estómago, boca abajo sobre su regazo. "Hay que seguir fingiendo."

Hizo una pausa, su voz ahogada por los muslos. "O por lo menos empezar a fingir, por el amor de Dios. Tienes que dejar de llorar y empezar a actuar como si yo te gustara."

Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos, y Bella se quedó mirando su cara, su pelo creando una cortina a su alrededor. Suspiró, su cuerpo agitado al fin tranquilo. Ella puso sus manos en sus sienes. Casi nunca le veía así. Tranquilo, y no enojado.

"Tu me relajas," le dijo. No podía imaginar cómo, la mayoría de su vida se había dedicado a custodiarla, poseyéndola, lo que debe haber tenido que quitarle una enorme cantidad de energía.

"Especialmente cuando te crecieron las tetas," dijo con voz ronca. "Tuve que dar palizas a esos lameculos del instituto de Forks con un palo."

Siempre decía cosas así y Bella sabía que no debía sentirme halagada. Su boca se suavizó mientras ella acarició con los dedos su frente. Se preguntó cómo es que no tenía las líneas de expresión marcadas todavía. Viajaba por todo el mundo, había experimentado tanto, pero su cara estaba sin una línea, su piel una confección de un pálido dorado.

Su belleza le atravesó y ella separó bruscamente las manos. Sólo podía oír si sus pieles se tocaban. Sin embargo, él había oído una huella del pensamiento y abrió los ojos.

"Gracias. Tu también estás muy bien." Él la miró especulativamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver las manchas pequeñas amarillas alrededor de sus pupilas.

Exasperada, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Mira, no habrá problema al pretender que nos estamos enamorando." Edward se incorporó sobre un codo, puso la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, acercando su cara a la suya.

"Ves, así." Él tocó los labios de ella, y la carga eléctrica entre ellos la hizo retroceder con espanto.

"Interesante ...". Observó, sus párpados caídos de forma sexy, lamiéndose los labios.

"No me he enterado muy bien, no estaba concentrado. Me pregunto lo que has pensado de eso. Inténtalo de nuevo." Tiró suavemente de su pelo cabello y el placer de sus dedos deslizándose, girando suavemente por su pelo contra su cuero cabelludo hicieron que parpadeara con fuerza.

Él la había besado en varias ocasiones durante sus años de adolescencia, de forma experimental, y casi había olvidado lo que era. Como cada átomo en su cuerpo había vibrado de forma simultánea. Ella se apartó.

"No, Edward, estoy comprometida con Michael. He hecho un compromiso con Michael. "

Su voz temblaba con convicción, y los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron. Envolvió un brazo por su cintura, la llevó hasta su cuerpo y rodó sin problemas hasta ponerla sobre su espalda. Ella se alarmó al sentir su erección presionando contra su muslo, y luchó, encarcelada bajo su pesado y musculoso cuerpo.

"Deja de decir cosas así. Sabes que me hace enfadar." Gruñó ásperamente contra su cuello.

"Siempre me vuelve loco. No eres para nadie más, eres para mí. Y no vas a ser capaz de recordar el nombre de ese pajero en cuanto acabe contigo." Cuando la lengua de terciopelo se deslizó por su cuello y Bella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían en respuesta campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar. Estaba en peligro.

"Si que lo estás," él estuvo de acuerdo, chupando suavemente su la clavícula, su suaves y carnosos labios dejaron besos con la boca abierta.

Sus dedos estaban avanzando lentamente bajando su jersey por su hombro. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, en un débil intento de quitárselo de encima, pero él suavemente entrelazó sus dedos en los de ella, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras empujaba las caderas contra las de ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar sin pensar; arqueándose infinitesimalmente contra él. Su cerebro daba vueltas mientras él mordisqueaba el tirante del sujetador negro, su barba arañaba suavemente su hombro.

Estaba perdiendo el control, rápido, y su voz interior de la razón fue desvaneciendo rápidamente, probablemente irremediablemente seducida también. La estaba dominando, apretándola contra la suave cama, y ella levantó la mano a su cabeza, al preciado cabello en la nuca de su cuello. Su respiración era entrecortada, estrangulada y obligó a su mente a pensar. Debía parar esto, podía poner fin a esto, se ordenó a sí misma en desesperación.

"No, no lo pares," le susurró, su tono una petición ahogada que nunca había escuchado antes mientras él enmarcó sus hombros con sus manos, usando la rodilla para separar sus piernas. Apretó su muslo contra el suyo, estaba segura de que él sería capaz de sentir su calor a través de sus vaqueros.

"Mmm-hmmm," afirmó con voz ronca. "Es delicioso". Empujó contra ella de nuevo lentamente, deliberadamente, alzándose sobre ella con sus antebrazos, con la boca abierta sobre su sien. Si estuviesen desnudos en este momento, estaría deslizándose en su interior.

"Finalmente te voy a a poseer," susurró, su aliento entrecortado cada vez se flexiona la cadera contra la de ella, sus cuerpos buscando la fricción, y el estómago de Bella se encogió en respuesta. El loco y vertiginosa placer estaba nublando su cerebro por completo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era incapaz de detener el maremoto de lujuria que se estrellaba sobre ellos, consumiéndolos. Sintió su ropa interior cada vez más húmeda.

Edward gimió, su dura erección casi dolorosamente contra ella. Sus ojos verde menta tan cerca de los de ella, y sus ojos cayeron a sus labios, vacilaron de nuevo a sus ojos, y luego comenzó a bajar su boca a la suya. Ella sabía que una vez que probará su boca, no habría manera de parar, no habría vuelta atrás. Ellos tendrían sexo, aquí mismo, probablemente a pocos minutos de este beso.

La anticipación del placer zumbaba en sus venas y de pronto ella hambrienta por él, de saborearle, de consumirle. Este era un universo extraño, alterno en el que había caído, suspendida sobre el blanco, apretada por el negro. Estaba tan cerca de sus más oscuras y húmedas fantasías, no había ni bien ni mal.

Esto simplemente era.

Un golpe seco en la puerta hizo que ella entrara en pánico. Se congeló.

"¿Bella?" la voz de Carlisle era suave desde el otro lado de la pesada puerta."Bella, ¿quieres bajar para comer algo?"

Abrió la boca, anhelando un aliento que no pudo llegar a sus pulmones.

"Dile que bajaras en una hora, que te estas echando un rato." dijo Edward con voz áspera, su deliciosa aliento baño sus labios. Él pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, que la hizo estremecer con delicadeza.

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, y fue el divertido triunfo que se veía en ellos lo que la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Ella había visto antes esa expresión en incontables ocasiones, mientras subía a través de su ventana, en sus años de adolescencia, apestaba a perfume barato de Revlon.

"Bajo en seguida, Carlisle," por fin encontró su voz. Edward cerró los ojos, las manos a ambos lados de su rostro se encrespa en puños.

"Bien, si ves a Edward, se lo dices." los pasos de Carlisle se alejaron.

"No voy a hacer esto contigo." dijo ella con voz temblorosa, deslizándose por debajo de él. "No puedo hacerlo. No soy un juguete para que juegues con él." Ella hizo eco de las palabras que dijo Esme, colocándose la ropa en su lugar.

"Interrumpido por mi propio padre…" Edward masculló incrédulo, mientras ella se tambaleaba por la habitación y lo dejó, tendido boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: Edward pone su rodilla en el borde de la cama, y se arrasta de rodillas hacia ti, gruñéndote para que dejes un comentario y que le saques de su miseria. Los comentarios son muy gratificantes para Edward.**

**

* * *

**

Pasáros por mi perfil si queréis, he actualizado, mis "planes" de actualización... por llamarlo de algún modo.


End file.
